survive_the_nightsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Culprit
Survive The Night 'inspired from slasher films from the 1980's, is a roblox themed horror story by Margaux G. Ford '(Margaux_o), begins with a thrilling season, as group of different people are to participate in deadly adventures. The story is about a woman who is referred to by many as the "Killer Bride", after she "murdered" someone on her Wedding's Day. She vowed to exact revenge to everyone who framed her before she died in a prison fire. The story also delves into mystery, humor, and psychological genres. Summary Las De Valle is a superstitious town that has been haunted by the ghost of The Killer Bride for years. Most of the residents have stories of encountering Isabella Soros, the woman in 1999 who right before her wedding day, "killed" Roger Miller and was found by her fiance in a matching bloody wedding dress and veil. In her murder trial, Isabella begs to the court that she is wrongfully accused, but is eventually shunned by her own rich, prominent family and fiance Grant Miller who testifies against her. A sudden freak fire encompasses the entire prison facility. Crying, desperate to find her way out, her last words exact revenge on every person who falsely accused her, all whilst her body burned in the flames. 19 years pass and urban legend fuses into reality as a group of teenagers headed by Sebastian Dunn again tell the story of Isabella. Playfully, they claim that on the day of the blood moon eclipse, the ghost of Isabella will possess a new body and kickstart her vow for revenge. As if fulfilling the prophecy, a girl from nowhere, Sarah Walton moves to the town. She is told of the tale of The Killer Bride but disbelieves it. At night, Sarah wakes up possessed, gatecrashing her family's grand party event claiming that she is the long-dead Isabella. The entire town begin to question her motives. Is this a haunting chronicle that connects the rival Soros vs. Miller families who battled for land and politics or is this simply a tale of The Killer Bride destined to curse the town? Characters Story Chapter 1 It's the Wedding Day of Isabella Soros and Grant Miller. Both their family disapprove of it but they still pursued the wedding even without their family's approval. Isabella: "This is it..this is the day." Martha: "Are you excited?" Isabella: "I'm kinda nervous, but I'm very happy and excited." Maisy: "Don't worry, Bella, everything will be fine. Your fiance is on his way." Isabella: "Yeah. Let's go inside for a while." A car would later arrive in front of the church. Martha: "I think it's him." Vernon Soros would step out of the car along with Madison and make their way to Isabella. Maisy: "Oh no... Bella.. your grandpa." Isabella: "Grandpa..Auntie.." Vernon: "Isabella, you don't have to apologize." Isabella: "I'm still sorry..I just love Grant very much. I'm so sorry." Vernon: "It's okay. I came here to show you my love and support. Me and your Aunt." Madison: "Papa was forcing me to come here, he wouldn't stop asking me to until I said yes. Your grandpa really loves you, Isabella." Isabella: "Thank you, Auntie." Madison: "Of course, Bella." Martha: "I'm happy that you both came. This day is very special to Isabella." Vernon: "I know I wasn't approved of it but I wouldn't wanna miss this big day." Maisy: "It's almost been an hour, Grant is not yet here." Isabella would receive a text from a stranger. Isabella: "Speaking of..I think this is him." Martha: "Is it?" (Text): Go to the abandoned chapel at San Aguas or your fiance dies. Don't bring anyone or let anyone know. Only you, Isabella Soros. Isabella: "Oh my god." (Reading Text) Vernon: "What's wrong, Isabella?" Isabella: "I'm sorry.. I gotta go." Madison: "Bella, dear, what's wrong?" Isabella: "I gotta go somewhere.. I'll be back.." Isabella would ride her horse and head to the abandoned chapel. She would arrive in the abandoned chapel, minutes later... Isabella: "Grant? Grant? Where are you?" Roger Miller would show up behind her with a gun pointing at her. Roger: "Your family is evil..all of you!" Isabella: "Roger, what is this? Where's Grant?" Roger: "I will not let you marry my brother." Isabella: "Roger, put the gun down! Please!" Roger: "No! I am willing to kill if that will separate the two of you." Someone behind Roger would shoot him in the chest which cause him to collapse. Isabella was knocked down by someone else afterwards. Half an hour later, Isabella would regain her consciousness and would notice her wedding gown filled with blood with Roger barely alive behind her. Cops would arrive at the scene with Mayor Arnold Soros and Grant Miller. Grant: "Isabella! What happened here?" Isabella: "Grant, it's not me, I swear, I didn't do anything. Grant would see his brother lying on the ground. Grant: "Bro! Who did this to you? Who?" Roger would point at Isabella as he dies. Grant: "Isabella, is this true?" Arnold: "Isabella...what have you done?" Isabella: "No, I did not do it. Believe me. Please. Uncle, it's not me. Grant, it's not me who did this." Arnold: "Chief, you handle this." (Talking at the Cops) Grant: "Isabella, what happened..?" Isabella: "Believe me. Please!" Arnold: "Just shut up now. Let's go home." Isabella: "Grant! I did not do it!" Arnold would take Isabella inside his car and drive back to their mansion where the rest of the family is waiting. They would arrive at the mansion minutes later and would be approached by the rest of Soros family. Natalie would attack Isabella. Natalie: "What have you done now, huh? You're gonna ruin our family's reputation!" Luther: "Natalie, stop it!" Eliza: "Calm down, Natalie!" Isabella: "Auntie Natalie, I didn't do it. I didn't do anything." Natalie: "Can you stop calling me Auntie?" Luther: "Natalie, knock it off. NOW!" Arnold: "Can everyone just calm down? Let's head inside and talk this out." Vernon, Madison, Martha, and Maisy would later arrive at the mansion. Madison: "It's all over the news! Las De Valle is a mess right now!" Eliza: "Alright, let's all head inside." Vernon: "Let's all get inside. Guards close the gates now!" They would all watch the news about the murder of Roger Miller and the main suspect would be Isabella Soros. Madison would bring a young Abel upstairs to his room so he wouldn't witness the chaos going on. Vernon: "We have to do something about this. Martha, pack Isabella's things." Martha: "Okay, Mr. Vernon." Meanwhile at the morgue... The Miller family would arrive to claim Roger's dead body. Poppy would rush out of their car. Katie would follow. Katie: "Mama, wait up!" Poppy: "Roger!" Poppy and Katie would see Grant crying over Roger's lifeless body. Poppy: "Son..." Grant: "Mom.. he's gone. Roger's gone." Poppy: "NOOOOOOO! ROGER! MY SON!" Katie: "Mama, calm down, please." Poppy would push Katie aside and go wild. Poppy: "Don't tell me what to do, Katie. You do not understand because you are not part of the family!" Grant: "Mom, take it easy." Poppy: "This is all your fault, Grant. You and that Isabella." Grant: "Don't just throw blames at anybody." Poppy: "Yes, it is yours and Isabella's fault. If you didn't plan to marry her, this wouldn't have happened. Now your brother is dead!" Poppy would storm off outside and Katie would follow her back inside their car. Back to the Soros mansion... Eliza: "Vernon. What are you planning to do?" Vernon: "We're gonna send Isabella to our vacation house in La Salles until all of this cools down." Martha: "Mr. Vernon, all Isabella's stuff are packed." Vernon: "Alright, go to the backyard. The helicopter will land to pick you both up soon." They would hear police sirens near their mansion. Eliza: "Oh my god, Vernon. The cops are here!" Vernon: "Quick! Martha, take Isabella with you!" Isabella: "Grandpa, where are you taking me?" Vernon: "Just go! It's for your own good!" Martha and Isabella would get cornered by the cops on their way to the helicopter. Cops: "Isabella Soros, you are under arrest for the murder of Roger Miller." Arnold: "Chief. I am the Mayor of this town, let's talk this out first." Cops: "I'm sorry Mayor but we're just doing our job." The cops would send Isabella to the police station leaving the rest of the family behind. Vernon: "Who among you all called the cops?" Luther: "It's not me, dad. I wouldn't cause any trouble." Natalie: "Where is Madison? She probably did. She's not here." Arnold: "Madison is upstairs with Abel, she doesn't want our son to be involved with this. Everyone would stare at Natalie. Natalie: "What are you all looking at? I didn't call the cops!" Natalie would rush inside the house. Vernon: "We will visit Isabella at prison tomorrow. We will show our support to her." Eliza: "I'm sorry, Vernon, I don't think I could do that. This is a big embarrassment to our family. Martha: "But your granddaughter needs your support, Ma'am Eliza." Eliza: "She did this to herself, She will just ruin my family's reputation." Luther: "Mom is right. Isabella did this to herself. She doesn't deserve any kind of support." Arnold: "Dad, you don't have to go there. The press will just hound you." Vernon: "I am going tomorrow. You're coming with me, Arnold." Arnold: "No, dad... I'm not going there." Vernon: "You are the mayor of this town, you need to be there." Arnold: "Exactly. I am the mayor and I don't want my reputation to get ruined because of Isabella's crime." Vernon: "Well, I am gonna go there tomorrow. No one can stop me." The next day... Vernon, Madison, Martha, and Maisy would visit Isabella at prison. Isabella would hug Vernon tight. Isabella: "Grandpa.." Vernon: "Isabella.." Isabella: "How are you? Are you okay?" Vernon: "I am okay. How about you?" Isabella: "I'm alright." Madison: "Bella, we brought foods for you." Martha: "I cooked your favorite, lasagna." Maisy: "I helped her cook that, by the way." Martha: "No you, didn't." Isabella: "Haha. Thank you all for supporting me. I don't feel alone at all." Madison: "We'll always be here for you, Bella." Vernon: "Your auntie is right." Madison: "And we will win this case." Isabella: "Thank you, Auntie." Vernon: "Your final court session will be next week and also your sentence." Maisy: "Can we eat now? I'm really hungry." Martha: "You always are!" Everyone would laugh and they would all eat together. Chapter 2 1 week later... Isabella would plead not guilty in the court. Witnesses would enter the room one by one. Isabella would get shocked when she sees his lover, Grant, testify against her. Isabella: "Grant...Why? Why?" Grant: "I'm sorry, Bella.. I'm really sorry." Poppy and Katie would show up behind Grant. Poppy: "Get going, Grant. You don't have to explain to that murderer. Isabella would see a ring on Katie's ring finger. Isabella: "You're engaged?" Katie: "Yes. I'm engaged with Grant." Isabella: "But-..." Katie: "But what? He already proposed to me. He's completely over you, Isabella." Katie would make her way to Grant and Poppy. Isabella would prevent her tears from falling. She and Grant would stare at each other for a short while. The session would later begin. The court would sentence Isabella life in prison with parole eligibility being after between 20-25 years. Vernon: "NO! This can't happen!" Vernon, Madison, Martha, and Maisy would hug Isabella. Vernon would go towards Grant and attack him. Vernon: "This is all your fault! You know Isabella, she didn't murder your brother!" Grant: "I'm sorry, Mr. Soros." Poppy: "You leave my son alone! You and your family are indeed evil!" Madison: "Don't you dare speak ill against our family." Poppy: "It is the truth." Vernon would suffer a heart attack while both sides are arguing. Isabella: "Grandpa!" Martha: "SOMEONE HELP US!" Isabella: "Grandpa! Hang on!" Madison: "Oh my god, Papa!" Isabella would be taken to her prison cell while Vernon would get rushed to the hospital. The next day... Isabella: "Guard. Please let me out! I just wanna see my grandpa!" Ivy: "That's the last thing they would do for you." Nicole: "Yeah. They'll never let you out even if it's your family dying." Isabella: "I just wanna see my grandpa, I have no idea about his condition now." Ivy: "We understand how you feel. My mother died last year while I was here." Nicole: "Well, I left my younger brother all by himself." Isabella: "How long have you guys been here?" Ivy: "I've been here for 2 years." Nicole: "Me.. almost a year." Ivy: "Wait, I've always wondered.. is it true that you killed Roger Miller?" Isabella: "I did not kill him.. they just framed me." Nicole: "I knew you didn't do it. Looking at you, I just know. But justice system is messed up nowadays." Ivy: "Who do you think framed you?" Isabella: "I don't know.. I hope it's not my fa-..." Ivy: "Your family?" Isabella: "I hope not." Ivy: "Well, sometimes your own family is the one who will cause your downfall. You really can't trust anybody but yourself." Nicole: "Ivy is right, You can only trust yourself in this world full of lies." Isabella: "Thank you so much for the advice, Ivy and Nicole." A guard would interrupt them. Guard: "Isabella Soros, you have a visitor." Isabella would make her way to the cafeteria just to see Martha and Maisy in tears. Isabella: "Martha.. Maisy.. what happened? How's Grandpa?" Martha: "Isabella.. your grandpa is.." Isabella: "What? Tell me!" Martha: "He is gone." Isabella: "No, no, no..." Martha: "He died of complications with heart disease." Isabella: "I wanna see him. Please! I need to be in his funeral." Maisy: "Your family is mad at you, Isabella. They're blaming you." Isabella: "I don't care about what they think of me. I want to see my grandpa." Martha: "You aren't allowed to, but you know your grandpa loves you very much." Isabella, Martha, and Maisy would hug each other. Grant would later arrive... Isabella: "What is he doing here?" Maisy: "He asked for our help.. He wants to talk to you." Isabella: "No, get him away from me!" Martha: "Isabella, please. Have a talk with him." Martha and Maisy would leave. Grant would come closer to Isabella. Grant: "Bella.. I came here to explain myself." Isabella: "You don't have to say anything. I know what you did." Grant: "Bella, I hope you understand. That was my brother." Isabella: "It doesn't matter anymore, Grant. I'm gonna be in this prison forever. While you, you're gonna be happy out there and get married." Grant: "If you're thinking about me and Katie.. My mom forced me to marry her. I didn't want to, but she is blaming me for my brother's death. I had to do it for my mom to be happy." Isabella: "You're a coward, Grant. I'm somehow happy that we didn't get married because you're a coward." Grant: "Isabella.. I loved you. I still do." Isabella: "It's doesn't matter if you did or if you still do, it's all over, Grant. It's over." Isabella would walk out and go back to her prison cell. Nicole: "What happened out there? Isabella: "My grandpa died." (Crying) Ivy: "We're so sorry for your loss, Isabella." Nicole: "It'll be alright. He's in a better place now." Isabella: "Thank you guys.. I just wanna take some rest now." Nicole: "Me too. Ivy, just wake me up when my brother comes visit." Ivy: "Alright." 5 hours later... Something in the kitchen would explode which would cause for the prison to get set on fire... The guards would start to wake the inmates up to evacuate out of the facility. Ivy: "Nicole and Isabella, wake up!" Nicole: "Oh my god. What's happening?" Ivy: "The facility is one fire. We have to get out of here." Nicole: "Isabella, get up!" Isabella: "Huh? What's going on?" Ivy: "We are on fire. Let's follow the other inmates and find our way out." Isabella: "Oh my god. Let's go!" Isabella, Ivy, and Nicole would follow the rest of the inmates finding their way out. Nicole: "Over here! Come on, Come on!" The office would explode causing the wall to crush down to Ivy and Nicole. Isabella: "Ivy! Nicole!" Ivy: "Go! Leave us! Save yourself, Isabella!" The roof would collapse and fall off to Ivy and Nicole killing them. Isabella would get hit by a wood causing her to fall down as the fire surround her. Unable to stand and save herself, her last words was to exact revenge on every person who falsely accused her, all whilst her body burned in the flames. Isabella: "You will all pay! All of you who did this to me, I will make you all pay! This is not the end. I will come back and make sure I get my revenge. AHHHHHHHHHH!" Isabella would then be seen by a nurse, surrounded by the flames, crying, as she loses her consciousness. Chapter 3 The news about the prison fire and Isabella Soros' death would spread around the town, and the press would hound the Soros' family. Meanwhile at the Miller's Mansion... Katie: "I'm pretty sure the Soros' are loving the attention they are receiving right now, now that Isabella is dead. Poppy: "Of course. What do you expect from them?" Who knows? Maybe they are the one who set the prison on fire?" Katie would see Grant rushing down the stairs. Katie: "Grant, where are you going?" Grant: I'm going somewhere important." Grant would leave the house and drive away. Poppy: "That's weird.. he doesn't seem sad with Isabella's passing." Katie: "Mama, of course he isn't. He has moved on. He loves me not that girl." Poppy: "Well I hope so." Back to Grant... Grant would stop over in the middle of nowhere and start crying. Grant: "I'm so sorry, Isabella... I am sorry. I still love you. I do." Meanwhile at the Soros' Mansion... Luther: "This is insane. Guards get those press away from our property." Arnold: "No. We're gonna face them. Don't you like this? This is publicity." Natalie: "What do you mean?" Arnold: "What I mean is.. if we show them that we are mourning Isabella's death, the citizens would symphathize us. Luther: "That would help me get votes for the next election." Arnold: "Right. Let's go outside." Eliza would appear with a random lady with her. Eliza: "No one will go outside." Luther: "But the press wants us." Eliza: "I already sent the press away." Natalie: "Mom. Who's that with you?" Eliza: "Introduce yourself, please." Elena: "Hi. I am Elena Fernandez. A fortune teller." Natalie: "And why would you bring her here?" Eliza: "I hired her. She will be a big help to our family and our business." Elena: "I can tell your future. Wanna try Miss Natalie?" Natalie: "Hell no!" Madison and Abel would come downstairs just before the guards would tell them that a woman outside wants to give information about Isabella's death. Guard: "Madam Eliza, someone wants to talk to you." Eliza: "Let her in." Nurse: "Hello Ma'am Eliza Soros." Eliza: "Who are you?" Nurse: "I am the nurse who witnessed Isabella's death." Eliza: "Oh my god. Okay, come, come in." Eliza, Luther, Arnold, Madison, Natalie, Elena, and the Nurse would sit in a circular manner in the dining table. Martha and Maisy would later arrive and join the discussion. Madison: "Abel, darling, go to your room. Okay? Play with your toys." Abel: "Okay mommy." Abel would go upstairs as the Nurse starts her sorry... Nurse: "I saw her.. she was surrounded by the flames in the prison.. I heard her screaming that she will.." Eliza: "Will what?" Nurse: "I-... she said that.." Eliza: "What? Just tell us!" Nurse: "She said that she will come back and get revenge on everyone who framed her." Eliza: "Oh my god." Nurse: "She will come back and haunt all of you for turning your backs against her!" Eliza, Madison, Martha, and Maisy would start crying. Arnold would just remain quiet. Natalie would roll her eyes, while Luther would laugh. Luther: "That's bullshit. That is not true. How can a dead girl come back and get revenge?" Elena: "By possessing someone else." Natalie: "Oh stop this nonsense. We all know that ain't real." Luther: "It's just all in your mind.." Elena: "Oh yes it is. There's been alot of cases. These ghosts can be violent. They can use people to exact their plan." Arnold: "Okay that's enough. Guards! Get this nurse out of the house." The guards would forcibly take the nurse out of the house. Nurse: "SHE WILL COME BACK. SHE WILL HAUNT YOU ALL!" Elena would take a devastated Eliza upstairs to her room while Luther would leave the mansion. The rest would discuss what just happened... Madison: "I can't believe all of this is happening right now, poor Isabella..." Natalie: "Don't feel bad for that girl. She did this to herself. She deserved it. Glad she's dead." Maisy was angered by Natalie's statement in result, she would attack Natalie. Maisy: "You bitch! Come here!" Natalie: "AHHHHH! LET GO OF MY HAIR!" Arnold: "Stop this! Stop!" Martha: "Let go of Maisy!" Arnold: "You both stop!" Arnold would successfully stop Natalie and Maisy from fighting. Natalie: "You bitch! I wish you were dead just like your bestfriend!" Martha: "Knock it off, already." Natalie would go upstairs. Arnold: "This is too much today. Martha and Maisy, both of you get out of our house and don't ever come back!" Madison: "That's not fair. They are welcome here anytime." Arnold: "Not anymore, Madison. I am the Mayor of this town, so you follow me!" Martha: "Okay. We are leaving and we'll never come back ever again. You treated Isabella like she was nothing up until she died. We don't wanna be here anymore." Arnold: "That's what she deserved." Arnold would get in his car and leave the mansion. Madison would persuade Martha and Maisy to stay. Madison: "Martha, please stay. Don't leave." Martha: "It's okay, Madison. We're better off if we cut our connections from this family." Madison: "But Isabella wouldn't like that." Martha: "It's for the sake of everyone, Madison. We also would like to thank you for always supporting Isabella even when she was in her lowest, I could say that you are the only one in this family who has a heart." Madison: "I will always support her, and I also will always be there for the two of you. Just call me when you need help." Martha and Maisy: "We will." Madison, Martha, and Maisy would share their farewell hug. Chapter 4 19 years later... A random girl would be seen walking towards Las De Valle... She would approach a couple. Sarah: "Hello. May I ask you something?" Orla: "Sure, you may." Sarah: Where is Hotel De Valle located?" Orla: "It's near the park-" Sarah: "Oh well.. I don't know where the park is. I'm new here." Willard: "Worry no more. Our son will take you there. Let me call him." Sarah: "Alright." Willard: "SEBASTIAN!" A man would later appear behind them. Sebastian: "I know where that is, you can come with me, if you want." Orla: "Basti here, will take you to your destination." Sarah: "Really?" Sebastian: "Yes come on. Get in the car." Sarah and Sebastian would get in the car and make their way to the Hotel. Sebastian: "What's your name?" Sarah: "I'm Sarah. You?" Sebastian: "I'm Sebastian but people call me Basti." Sarah: "Oh..." Sebastian: "So why are you here in Las De Valle? Sarah: "I honestly don't know... I just feel like I belong here." Sebastian: "Why do you feel so?" Sarah: "I just feel like I've been here before but I can't remember when." They would arrive at the hotel. Sebastian: "Well I guess we're here." Sarah: "Thank you for taking me here. I appreciate it." Sebastian: "No problem. I'm glad you do." Sarah: "Bye." Sebastian: "Wait! Can I get your number?" Sarah: "Sure.. here." Sarah would then get in the hotel and check in. Meanwhile at the Miller's mansion... Poppy: "I can't believe the Soros closed another deal. They're getting alot of investors in their business! Katie: "Mama, we have done our best to get them but they still declined our offer." Poppy: "If they declined, it simply means that it wasn't still our best!" Katie: "Well, we can no longer get them. The Soros set up a party for them tonight." A girl would later interrupt them. Angela: "Are you both fighting again?" Katie: "No we aren't, Angela. Me and your grandma are just talking about business." Poppy: "And why are you all dressed up? Huh? Where are you going again?" Angela: "I'm going out with my friends." Poppy: "Oh come on! Why can't you just stay here in the house?" Katie: "Mama, just let her. Let her enjoy her teenage years." Poppy: "You just keep on tolerating her. I won't get shocked if the killer bride captures her someday." Angela: "Like I still believe that. That killer bride thingy is just a tale you guys told me over and over again to scare me when I was little." A group of people would later show up in their front door. Katie: "Angela, your friends are here." Angela: "Finally. I gotta go mom and grandma." Poppy: "Angela, drive safely. Don't damage your father's car." Angela: "He gave it to me so technically, it is mine." Katie: "Bye Sweetie. Take care." Angela and her friends would later leave the mansion. Later at night... Sarah would come out of the hotel and walk around the streets of Las De Valle. Sebastian would then see her walking around and approach her. Sebastian: "Sarah?" Sarah: "Sebastian...?" Sebastian: "What are you doing out here? It's late..." Sarah: "I'm going somewhere." Sebastian: "Where is that? Come. I'll drive you there." Sarah: "No need. I'll just walk." Sebastian: "You sure?" Sarah: "Yes." Sarah would then continue to walk to her destination. Sebastian would secretly follow her. Back to Angela and her friends... Angela: "Clayton! Drive faster!" Clayton: "It's too dangerous." Angela: "Just do it!" Erin: "Angela, you're really drunk.. let's get you back home." Libby: "Oh come on, Erin, everyone's having fun. Don't be such a party pooper." Kayla: "Yeah, if you're not enjoying, you can walk home!" Jed: "I have more beers in my backpack!" Angela: "Give me some of that!" They would drive aggressively... The group would later see Sarah walking in front of them and they would almost run her over. Everyone: "AHHHHHHHHHH!" Angela, Erin, Clayton, Libby, Kayla, and Jed would step out of their car. Angela: "HEY! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" Clayton: "Do you wanna die? Huh?" Sebastian would later see them... Sebastian: "Hey! Get your hands off her!" Angela: "Basti? Why are you here?" Sebastian: "I just came across you guys." Angela: "Do you know what this girl did?" Sarah would later punch Clayton and run away from them. Clayton: "Ow!" Sebastian: "Sarah!" Angela: "How do you know her?" Sebastian: "Ummm.. she's a friend. I met her earlier." Angela: "What? How did you meet?" Sebastian: "I gotta go follow her." Sebastian would go back to his car and follow Sarah. Angela: "BASTI! WAIT!" Erin: "Angela, let's go home now. It's getting darker. The killer bride might be around." Angela, Clayton, Libby, Kayla, and Jed would laugh. Libby: "Do you seriously believe that?" Kayla: "Of course, she does. What do you expect from a.... Nerd!" Jed: "Awww, she's gonna cry now..." Libby and Kayla: "HAHAHAHA!" Angela: "Really guys? Stop being so childish." Clayton: "Let's just get in the car and go home." They would all drive home. Back to Sarah... Sarah would continue to run until she finds her way to the Soros mansion. She would enter the mansion and starts to gate-crash the party. Sarah: "GRANDMA!" (Screaming) Eliza, Luther, Arnold, Madison, Natalie, Abel, and Elena would be left clueless on who Sarah is. Luther: "Excuse me? Who are you?" Sarah: "It's me... Isabella." The guests would be left in shock. Sebastian would later arrive at the mansion and watch Sarah as she talks. Eliza: "Isabella? My grand daughter?" Sarah: "Yes, it is me." Arnold: "Don't listen to her, mom, she's just joking around." Sarah: "No.. I am not." Arnold: "Yes, you are. Now get out before I call the cops on you." Sarah: "I am not joking around nor I am lying. Why are you all so surprised?" Natalie: "We aren't. Now leave." Sarah: "Didn't I say that I will come back for all of you, Auntie?" Sarah would laugh. Sarah: "Oh, sorry. I just remembered you didn't like me calling you Auntie." Natalie: "What the hell is this? A prank?" Arnold would later send the guests home... Arnold: "Okay everyone. The party is over. Thank you for coming." The guests including Sebastian would then leave the mansion. Luther would go towards Sarah. Luther: "Okay, If you don't wanna get out. I will drag you out of our house!" Luther would drag Sarah out of the mansion. Eliza: "Luther! Stop!" Sarah would later break free from Luther and starts to tell them information that only Isabella and their family knows. Sarah: "Grandma, I know you never loved me, you wanted me gone because you believe that I will ruin our family's reputation. Uncle Luther, you're still that evil person you were 19 years ago and for you Uncle Arnold, you've always been so greedy in terms of money and most especially power. You only care for yourself and your political reputation. Auntie Madison... thank you for always being there for me, you and grandpa, you never let me go. You were always there in my trials and you made me feel loved. And for you Natalie, you never liked me, you have always despised me, you have always been jealous of me. I won't get shocked if you were the one who called the police when me and Martha were on our way to escape." Arnold: "Okay, stop this now. Guards get her out!" The superstitious Eliza and Elena would believe Sarah's claims. Eliza: "No!" Luther: "Mom, what are you doing?" Eliza: "Isabella... I am sorry... I love you, my grand daughter." Sarah: "Really? Prove it." Arnold: "Mom, this is insane. Are you really gonna believe that? She just wants attention." Elena: "Well Mr. Arnold, reincarnation and possession are both real. Maybe she's the reincarnation of Isabella.." Arnold: "That's bullshit." Eliza: "Shut up, Arnold. I can feel it in my heart. I know she is Isabella. How else could she know those details if she is not Isabella?" Luther: "She's a liar. Don't even, mom." Eliza: "She's staying in for the night." Natalie: "What? No!" Madison: "I'll get her room, ready." Arnold: "Don't you dare, Madison." Madison: "Mama said so. She's the owner of the house, not you, my dear husband." Arnold would grab Madison. Abel: "Dad. Let go of mom. I won't let you hurt her again." Arnold: "And who do you think you are?" Abel: "I am your son." Arnold: "Right. You're just my son." Madison: "Don't you dare talk to our son that way, what kind of a father are you!" Arnold: "I'm trying my best to protect this family but all your stupid beliefs will be the cause of our downfall." Eliza: "I've had enough of it, Arnold. If you don't want to see her then walk off!" Arnold: She better not be here when I come back tomorrow or else..." Eliza: "Or else what?" Arnold would storm out the mansion. Luther would then follow him. Madison: "I'm sorry about that... what's your name?" Sarah: I'm Sarah..." Eliza: "Sarah... can we talk?" Natalie: "Sarah who? Tell us your full name so I can background check you, "Isabella"." Sarah: "I am Sarah Jane Walton." Eliza: "NATALIE! Stop this now!" Natalie: "Are you serious-" Eliza would take Sarah to her office with Elena. Eliza: "Sarah.. are you telling the truth?" Sarah: "Yes I am, Grandma. I've always felt like I belonged here. One day I just suddenly remembered all the things I said earlier. I remember everything." Eliza: "Elena..." Elena: "Oh yes. In her case, it might be possession.. the spirit of Isabella is not yet in peace after all these years and now she's taking over Sarah's body to do the things she wanted to do when she was still living." Sarah would continue to tell details to Eliza which would make Eliza believe even more. Eliza: "Oh my god.. you're really... you are Isabella." Eliza would hug Sarah. The next day... Sarah, Eliza, Madison, Natalie, Abel, and Elena would eat breakfast. Natalie: "So Sarah.. how's your sleep?" Sarah: "It was fine, Auntie- .... I mean Natalie." Natalie: "That's good. You know, you should always have a nice sleep because you never know if you're gonna wake up again." Eliza: "NATALIE!" Natalie: "What? I'm trying to be friendly here." Madison: "Natalie, if you're really trying to be friendly.. How about you take Sarah with you later and get her a dress for the Las De Valle annual ball?" Natalie: "Don't tell me she's coming..." Eliza: "Yes. She is coming. It is settled." Sarah: "Umm, Grandma... Auntie Madison... It's okay if I don't go. I don't really like big parties." Madison: "Aww. You really speak like Isabella. She also don't like parties." Eliza: "I know right, Madison. But Sarah, you are going." Sarah: "Really?" Eliza: "Yes..." Elena: "Sarah, dear. You really have to come since you're a new member of the family..." Natalie: "Seriously? Just like that? All she did was walk inside, claim that she is Isabella, and now she's part of the family. Round of applause to the new Soros!" Eliza: "Cut it out, Natalie." Natalie: "No, it's okay mom. I'm just trying to be funny here. Haha." Abel: "That's real funny, Auntie." Natalie: "Real funny. Anyways, let's get going Sarah. I'll take you shopping." Madison: "Natalie make sure she'll stand out from the crowd with her dress." Natalie: "I'll handle that. I'll make sure she will stand out." Natalie and Sarah would make their way to the shop. Sarah: "Wow..." Natalie: "This is for the rich!" Sarah: "These dresses looks expensive." Natalie: "They are to the poor but not to us, the Soros'. Katie would appear behind them with her friend Mila. Mila: "And the Miller's." Natalie: "Oh look who we have here. Katherine Miller with her tactless and ambitious friend, Milena." Mila: "What did you say?" Katie: "Let's just go. Don't feed that girl." Katie and Mila would go to the other room. Natalie: "That's right. Walk off!" Sarah: "Who are they?" Natalie: "That was Katherine Miller and that girl is Mila. My mortal enemy." Sarah: "That's why she seems familiar to me..." Natalie: "Well if you are really Isabella, she should be. Katie is the one Grant married after you were accused of murdering Roger Miller." Sarah would remain silent. Natalie: "Anyways, let's find you a dress." Natalie and Sarah would continue to shop for a dress. Meanwhile at the Miller's mansion... Katie: "I saw Natalie earlier. She's with that girl who is claiming to be Isabella Soros." Poppy: "Ha. So they really took her in?" Angela: "We almost ran over that girl last night." Poppy: "Wait really? How so?" Angela: "Well, she was walking in the middle of the road and we didn't see her. Good thing is Clayton stopped quickly. Sebastian was also there last night." Katie: "Oh. How about you invite her to your friends' party tonight?" Angela: "What? Since when did you allow me to be friends with a Soros?" Katie: "You guys shouldn't be involved with our feud." Poppy: "Your mom is right." Angela: "But I don't know that girl. She might be crazy." Katie: "Sebastian will be there, right? He'll protect you." Angela: "Fine..." Later at night... Angela would call Sebastian. Angela: "Basti, can you tell Sarah to come to the party tonight?" Sebastian: "Are you really gonna invite her?" Angela: "Of course. Why not?" Sebastian: "Okay, I'll call her. Bye." Sebastian would call Sarah. Sebastian: "Hey Sarah." Sarah: "Why'd you call?" Sebastian: "Ummm, Angela, my friend, invited you to her party tonight. Wanna come?" Sarah: "I don't know.. maybe not?" Sebastian: "Oh come on! I'll pick you up tonight. Please!" Sarah: "Fine..." Sebastian: "Sweet. See you tonight." Sarah: "See you." Chapter 5 Body Count